I'm sorry
by SuperCumbercollective
Summary: There is this someone on Hotch's life, that no one knows about. Not he's team , not he's family. And how far is he ready to go to protect her, and why? What is he ready to do for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. What is going on?

" Worrying is like a Rocking Chair.  
>It gives you something to do<br>but it doesn't get you anywhere. "

" Morning. " Blake hollered to Garcia while she were pouring coffee to herself.

" Morning , Alex. Coffee? " She asked and lifted the coffee pan a little.

" Yeah, thanks. "

" What are you thinking, you look a little absent. What's wrong? " Garcia asked and gave her a coffee cup.

" I don't know. I mean, I'm little worried. " She said to this beautiful blonde technical analyst.

" You're worried about what? "

" I'm little worried about Hotch. " Blake said and lifted the coffee cup to her lips. Garcia looked a little confused.

" Why. " She asked while they walked towards the others.

" Why what? " Rossi asked.

They were around Blake's and Reid's desks.

" I'm little worried about Hotch. Something is definitely bothering him. I just don't know what. " Blake explained. " He is so much here, even when we don't have case or anything like that. And he drinks coffee more often , that I think his blood is more coffee brown than red. And he's absent. And I think that he doesn't even sleep more than 3 hours per night. " Alex said and she were kind of concern.

And she were not only one who has noticed the same thing. He's been acting very strange on past few days.

" I might be wrong about this, but do you guys think that something might be wrong with Hotch? " Blake asked.

" I've actually noticed the same thing. " Morgan said.

" Last time he's been acting like this were when Gideon left and after… " JJ started , but couldn't finish. It brought her this awful idea.

" Who is leaving? Who is leaving? " Garcia started panicking.

" Hey, babygirl. Stop it. No one is leaving. " Morgan said quickly.

" Are you sure? You know I hate changes. I love all of you , I don't want it to change. " Garcia said desperately.

" I know Garcia. But , I'm sure he isn't leaving either. " JJ tried to calm her down.

" Then what is it? "

" Do you think something is going on between him and Beth? Do you think they've had a fight or something like that?

" Are they breaking up? They can't be. " Garcia said.

" But , hey. I think that isn't our business. " Rossi reminded. " I'm sure it's nothing like that. They really love each other. There is no doubts about it. It's something else. " He said and looked at Hotch's empty office. " Where is he by the way? "

" I don't know. I think he is still at home. Maybe he got that thing done what he were doing, or something. I don't know. " Reid said.

" He's almost late. " JJ said.

" Actually, we are ready now. Hotch is the only one who isn't here already. " Garcia said.

" Maybe he is taking this day off. He's probably still asleep and forgot to let us know about it. I'm sure it's nothing else. " Rossi said.

" Okay, yeah. Sure. " Let's go to the conferenced room. The case files are there. "

" So what kind of case it is? " Morgan asked when they got to the conference room.

" 4 teen age girl are missing, all age 15. And they all went missing two days apart. And they got missing all different sides of Kansas. Police has no leads or anything about this case, and they need desperately our help. " Garcia starts to explain.

" Girls? "

" Samandra Miller, Britney Campbell, Anna Moore and.. "

" Beth? "

" No, the latest one was Penny O'brien. "

" No, I'm not talking about the case. I mean , Beth Clemmons is here. " She said and looked out the window.

" Clemmons? Hotch's.. " Morgan asked.

" Yeah. "

" What is she doing here? I thought she were at New York this week. " JJ said.

Beth saw them on the window and ran to them.

" Hey! Beth, where's the fire? "

" Something's happened to Hotch. " Beth said quickly.

" Wait. What? Are you sure. " Morgan questioned.

" Yes, I'm sure. "

" Do you know what's happened? "

Beth were starting to be desperate. She were really worried.

" No, but I can say for sure that he is hurt, and someone is really going to hurt him more. "


	2. Remember me?

Chapter 2. Remember me?

**_" Missing someone, and being worried about someone_**  
><strong><em>is heart's way to remind you <em>**  
><strong><em>that you love them. "<em>**

" Beth, how do you know it? Where is he?" Rossi questioned , and looked on Beth. She looked terrified.

" I have no idea where he is. That's the point. He is missing. And I'm sure of it. " Beth said and felt like crying. But she had to stay strong, for him.

" How do you know it? " He asked again.

" Because I saw fighting traces on our house , and I found this. " She said and gave them this letter.

_Hey, Aaron. I just want you to know something:_

_At this point you should start thinking, which one is more important to you:_

_You or your family and friends._

_These are the rules:_

_You tell anyone, you will pay for it._

_You try to run from your responsibility, you will pay for it._

_And i know you are thinking right now, who wrote this. I can give you a hint._

_You are the only one who really knows what is going on, so I will find out the truth. One way or another. If you are as good as you think you are, you will find out, just let's hope that you will be on time._

_Enjoy your investigation, i see you soon._

_Best regards, You know who._

" You are the only who really knows what is going on, so I will find out the truth, one way or another. " Rossi read aloud.

" You have to find him. " Beth cried.

" Beth, hey. Calm down. We will. But we need your help. When is the last time you've talked to him? "

" Last night. I was just getting on my train to here from NY. I wanted to call for good night. The train came to the station like 2 hours ago. He promised to pic me up from the station, but… "

" He never showed. " Garcia said and Beth nodded.

" I waited him like 20 minutes at the station , and I tried to call him two times. Never answered. I thought that he were still at bed or something. So I took taxi. When I were at home, I knew something were wrong even before I went in. "

" How come? "

" One window from out living room were broken. "

" Was it broken from inside out or from outside? " JJ asked.

She nodded.

" Okay, so what happened next? " Morgan asked.

Beth took a deep breath before continuing.

" I went in slowly , and saw this mess. There were broken furniture around the house, and I saw Hotch's gun on the floor. "

" Did you saw bullets anywhere? " Reid asked.

" I did. There were two on the wall, but.. " She stopped. She got this awful idea to her head.

" But? "

" I checked the gun, and it has been fired three times. " She gasped. " Do you think that he shot Hotch? " She went in shock. " Because I saw blood on the floor too. "

" Beth, listen to me. I'm sure he is okay. " JJ said and held her hands. " He has to be " She thought, but never said it out loud.

" Okay." She said and took a deep breath.

" So what did you do next? "

" I heard Hotch's phone ringing. So I walked towards it, and answered it. "

" And? " They all asked.

" He said just one thing before hanging up. ' Amelia. Get Amelia.' " She cried. " Who is Amelia? "

" I think that's what we have to figure out. " Morgan said.

*** Same time at somewhere far away ***

Everything were so blurry and dark. And the headache were so painful. He has never had this huge headache , not even after that explosion where he were with Kate at New York.

But then , he saw how somewhere far came this bright light. He had to blink few times to see even a little.

And he felt how his head were bleeding, and not just a little. Some blood floated to his eye too , and it sting. Half of his head was covered in blood.

" Wow. You really are tough guy. " He heard this laugh from somewhere far. But he recognized it. It was so familiar. He's hear it somewhere, but he had no idea where.

" I didn't believe you would wake this soon. " He said and walked to him. " You remember me? Well you should. " He smiled at Hotch when kicked Hotch to his chest. He enjoyed to see him suffer.

And Hotch did recognize him. He knew exactly where he's seen him before, and specially , why.

" But you know, the thing is this. I'm not ready jet , so you have to continue you dreaming. " He said.

" No, c'mon! " He murmured. Tried to breath , but it was very hard. And he felt how he were bleeding from his back and side. All were getting back to him slowly. And first thing that came to him were the feeling when he flew out of the window , because of power of two men.

Broken glass cut those wound to him , and they were pretty deep.

" Oh. I'm really sorry about this , but you know. I'm not. " he smirked.

And that was all he saw before all blacked out again. That smirk of his , before he hit Hotch's head to the floor hardly.


	3. I'm on my way

Chapter 3. I'm on my way

**_" _****_Family isn't always blood._**  
><strong><em>It's the people in your life who <em>**  
><strong><em>wants you in theirs;<em>**  
><strong><em>the ones who accepts you for <em>**  
><strong><em>who you are.<em>**  
><strong><em>The ones who would do anything <em>**  
><strong><em>to see you smile and <em>**  
><strong><em>love you no matter what. "<em>**

" Where do we start? " Beth asked desperately.

" You have Hotch's phone? I could try to trace the call. " Garcia said and Beth gave the phone to her. She were scared, in every single way. What if he were hurt. And he were hurt, but how badly.

" Okay. Like I thought, it was prepaid phone, impossible to trace. " Garcia said after awhile.

Beth had to sit down, she felt dizzy. She were so damn scared, and nothing felt like helping.

" Any Amelia on his contacts? " Morgan asked.

" No. But do you think it might be this Am Littrel? "

Beth sat on conference room's couch, and just leaned to her hands. He cried silently. Her long brown hair got to her face, but she didn't care about it. She just felt how tears flowed slowly down her cheeks.

She were so worried. All she could think right now , was that Hotch might got shot. She were in chock.

" Are you okay? " JJ came to her. " I mean , are you hurt? "

" What? " Beth asked , but then he noticed this penetrative pain on her arm. It was bleeding.

" C'mon. I can help you with that. " JJ said and helped her up. They walked to the medicine cabinet.

" JJ, can I ask you something? " She asked while JJ cleaned the cut.

" Shoot. " She said and but a plaster to her cut. It wasn't very deep, so I didn't need stitches.

" You are going to find him, right? And how long do you think he has , before.. "

" Beth, listen to me. We will find him. If someone is going to find him, it's this team. And.. "

" And? " JJ saw this desperate look on her face.

" And at this point, his changes are the worst. I mean, he is going to take his time to get the information he wants. And you know Hotch. He's stubborn. "

" Yeah, I know. "

They were walking back to the conference room.

" You know, when I called him last night, he sounded so happy. He said that he missed me so much , and were so happy to have me back home. But at the end of the call he said something what made me a little concern. "

" What did he say then? " JJ asked and stopped before they entered to the conference room

" He said that he loved me, no matter what happened. "

And that made JJ silent. She's always known that Hotch loved her very much, and that Beth were very lucky to have a guy like that beside her.

" And you know what's worst. I didn't have chance to answer that before he hang up. "

" Hey, believe me. You will have chance to do that. I promise. " JJ tried to comfort her.

Beth really wanted to tell JJ that she can't say it for sure, but didn't. She knew that they were worried about him too. All she did was nod. Didn't say a word, just walked to the conference room, and JJ came behind her.

" Who are you calling to? " She whispered to Rossi. " You founded her? "

He nodded.

" Where is she? " Beth asked.

" We don't know. She has untraceable cell. " Garcia explained.

" Hey, Hotch. " Amelia answered to her phone happily.

" No, sorry. Not Hotch. " He said and heard how Amelia's body language changed. " My name is David Rossi, and I work with Aaron. "

" You are calling from his phone. Where is he? Is everything okay? " She sounded clearly worried and scared. Rossi didn't know what to tell her. All he could think was what if he would hear something like this on phone. Hotch is his best friend, and he somehow knows that this Amelia means lot to Hotch.

He doesn't know her, he's never even heard from her. Hotch never told them about her. But somwho he has this feeling that Hotch really cares for that girl.

" I need you to listen closely. Something has happened to Hotch. And we think that you might be in danger too. Where are you at now? "

" I – I'm at school right now. What do you mean something? " She said and started packing her school bag.

" Can you come where, to Quantico? "

" I'm already coming. " She said quickly.

" But hey, listen to me. You can't tell anyone that you are coming here. You hear me? "

" Okay. I'm there in one hour. " She said quickly and hang up.

Rossi put the phone to the table, and he just thought one thing in his head. Why didn't Hotch ever tell him anything about Amelia. Not even with one single word. Didn't he trust him or something. He thought that they didn't have secrets between them. They practically told everything to each other , before anyone else.

But there came this one though on his mind too. What if , Amelia is his daughter. He sounded like grown up. Maybe 18 – 20. So if he really were his daughter , when He got her , Hotch were like 23 to 25 then.

When he got that idea to his head, it had no way out anymore. It all started to make sense.

But neither way, he knew that she meant very much to him, and he had a very good reason not to tell anyone.


	4. Family don't end with blood

Chapter 4. Family don't end with blood

**_" _****_Having somewhere to go is a HOME_**  
><strong><em>Having someone to love is a FAMILY<em>**  
><strong><em>and Having both is a BLESSING. "<em>**

" Rossi? What are you thinking? " JJ asked.

" Garcia. What can you tell us about Amelia's past. About his childhood. "

She started typing.

" Weird, I don't find anything. I mean, it looks like there were no Amelia Littrell , before 7 yeas ago. " Garcia said.

" So that isn't her real name. Can you find anything else? "

" I can try, but I thing you can get more answers straight from her. "

" Is there anything we can do to help Hotch, before Amelia comes? " Beth asks.

" No. I don't think so. We have to figure out, why Hotch and Amelia are targets. "

**** 45 minutes later ****

" Excuse me. Where can I find David Rossi? " Amelia asked from some people on the hall of the sixth floor.

" In from those glass doors, stares up , second door. " One agent guided her.

" Thanks. " She said and walked to his office.

Other team members, and Beth were around Reid's and Blake's desks. They looked at Amelia when she walked past them.

" Knock knock. "

" Come in. " He were just looking at picture about him and Hotch. He really missed his best friend.

When he raised his head to see who were knocking, he saw this beautiful young woman on his door. And she were truly beautiful. She had long , red , naturally curly hair and green eyes. Also freckles, a lot on her face.

" You are Amelia? " Rossi asked and got up. She nodded lightly. " Okay , then. " Rossi said and led the way to the conference room. The team came after them.

" Is there any new information about Aaron? " She asked immediately when they came to the conference room.

" I'm afraid not. " JJ said quietly.

" Okay, so what can I do for help? "

" Well, first of all ,we need to know everything about you and Hotch. " Morgan said.

She hesitated. " Why? "

" Because you are his target and, because he couldn't get you , he got Hotch. We just need to know why. Why Hotch. And why you two are his targets." Reid explained.

" Well, the best way to get to me , is through Hotch. "

" What do you mean? "

" He is only family I have left. And he saved my life. "

" Okay, so just start over. I wouldn't ask this , if it wasn't important. I mean, Hotch's life depends on this. " Rossi said and sat right next to her to the leather sofa.

She took a deep breath before starting.

" My dad and Aaron used to study together and they used to work together years. They were best friends in high school and they lived in same apartment. My dad was a police officer. He died on a car accident 10 years ago and my mom died when I was 7 month old. My dad and Hotch, they were very good friends and they helped each other no matter what happened. " She started.

" So you saw him much when you were younger. Okay, so what happened next? " Derek asked.

" After my dad died, Hotch took me under his roof. He's always been like family to me. But I knew that I couldn't stay. Court wouldn't let me stay there. I lived with him two month and he tried to find other relatives of mine, and he did found one. My uncle. He lived in Europe, so he were difficult to find, but he moved to Florida. "

They all listened her story carefully.

" Next week he drove me to him, and It was a huge mistake. "

" On what way? " Blake asked.

" He were awful. He used to beat me, and kept me on hunger and thirst. He were almost every night drunk. He locked me to my room , sometimes for days. "

" Oh gosh. " Garcia gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

" One day , he passed out, I ran away. Only place I knew I would be safe were with Hotch. So I came here. "

It was rainy friday. Hotch were soaked wet , and all he did was ran from his car inside the bureau. They were just got home from case. Everyone else went straight home. And they had the whole week end off from work.

But before going home, Hotch had to take a few things with him. The sixth floor was empty. No one were at work. It was over midnight already. Every room where empty except Hotch's office.

" Am? " He whispered when he walked closer to her. She sat on a corner of his office, crying silently while leaning to his hands.

" What's wrong? "

" Aaron. I know you've done so much for me already , but can I ask one favor? " She whispered desperately.

" Of course. Anything. " he put his back against the wall and slide next to her.

" I don't want to go back to there, ever again. Please. " She cried.

Hotch put his arms around her, and pulled her closer. Just let her cry. Let it all out. He ran his fingers through her long , curly hair and held her.

" Are you hurt? " He asked and she nodded. She had bruises all over her body, and It hurt like hell. But she felt safe. He were warm, and calm. It calmed her down too a little.

" Amelia, listen to me. I try to do what ever I can to get you out of there, but I can't promise anything. "

" Hotch. I'm so damn scared. " She leaned tighter on her body.

" I know. Sweetie, I know. "

Hotch really wanted to help her, but it seemed like there were nothing he could have done to help her.

" What is the worst what could happen? " She asked.

" Well, on worst case, it would go to a court , and they would make you go back to there, before they can range the verification to my point. And that could take months to do. " Hotch explained and it made her cry again.

She would do anything, if she just could stay with him.

" But, family don't end with blood. " She said. That made Hotch smile a little. He were the one who taught that to her.

" I know. But I think that wont help on court. "

" And you were a layer, So you would have good chances to manage there , right? "

" Yeah, I know. But it's more complicated than that. "

" Really? I thought it was very simple. " She smiled. She loved to be with Hotch. She could be with him normally, she didn't have to pretend to be anyone else , because she were enough by the way she were.

" It's everything , but that. But hey, I explain it to you on our way home. You stay this week end with me, and we try to figure out what we will do, okay. "

" Sounds great. But could we go get something to eat on our way home. I'm starving. "

Hotch smiled and helped her up.

He were freezing, but so were she. Hotch didn't hesitate , just took his jacket off , and cave it to her. Wrapped it tight on her , and kissed her gently to her forehead.

" We will get through this. I promise. " He whispered and walked with her out of the BAU.


	5. He saved my life and not just once

Chapter 5. He saved my life and not just once

**_" _****_The only people who truly _**  
><strong><em>knows your story,<em>**  
><strong><em>are the ones who helped you <em>**  
><strong><em>to write it. "<em>**

" I got one question. Why I can't find anything like this? I mean, I can't find anything about your past. Why?" Garcia asked.

" Because Amelia Littler isn't my real name. I had to change it. "

" Okay, then. What is your real name? " Rossi asked.

" Amelia Richardson. "

" So, Amelia. What happened next? Why where so scared? " Morgan asked.

" Well, I knew that I had to go back there, and I knew that when I got back there he would be very mad at me. And that he would hurt me badly. But the reason why I were scared wasn't that. I know, he could have actually killed me, but I weren't scared because of that. I were scared that I might kill myself."

JJ wiped away the tear drop from Amelia's cheek, and whispered. " It's okay now. "

Amelia nodded lightly and continued her story: " So I went back there. Hotch tried all he could, but it wasn't enough. And I were right. When I went back there, he were so mad at me. He beat me up so badly. I had bad concussion, and two broken ribs. I called to Hotch every single day, sometimes more than once. I knew that he did all he could to get me out of there, and I knew that he would safe me. " Amelia said. And at that point she noticed that his hands were shaking.

The final week, were the worst. She were really considering that possibility that she would really kill herself.

" It were so close that I cut my wrists. I were highly suicidal, but Hotch always drove those thoughts away from me. He always gave me reason to life. He were like my guardian angel. "

" I know what you mean. He is such a sweet guy. " JJ smiled to her.

" He always said that he will get me out of there, and when he finally came, the timing were perfect. "

It was late night. Amelia had been back at his uncle for three weeks. They had talked on the phone every single day since she left from Hotch's place. This morning Amelia sounded somw how different. More upset as usual. And luckily they had this case at Florida, and they were leaving tomorrow. Other team members went to some restaurant to eat and celebrate.

But Hotch had some other plans.

He went to see Amelia, and this time , he weren't alone. He had his friend with him from the time when he were still a lawyer. He knew that if someone could help them, it was him.

And the timing were really perfect.

Hotch stand behind the door and heard a bad argument inside.

" You ungrateful brat! " He shouted to Amelia. He also heard her crying. Hotch heard how he punched her and heard how something broke. It sounded like glass or something.

Hotch has never been this mad at anyone. He just wanted to kick the door down and run in. But Mark stopped him.

" Aaron. You can't. We have to try talk to him first. Please. " He said.

He couldn't understand why he couldn't just kick it down , but he knew that Mark were right.

Hotch hesitated , but then pressed the doorbell.

" WHO IS IT! " Hotch heard this grumpy , and clearly drunk, voice.

" Come to the door and watch yourself." Hotch answered. Only hearing his voice made him mad.

" You sonova bitch. " Hotch heard him mutter. Hotch had to smile.

" What do you want? " He shouted.

" I just want to see Amelia. " Hotch said calmly.

" Why? "

" I just want to see that she is okay. "

" Oh, she is okay. She's just busy. Now, bye bye! "

" You know, I know you are lying. I'm not deaf. " He said, and he were really getting so mad.

" I said, go away. This is none of your business. "

And that was enough. He signed to Mark to go farther and he kicked the door open. He had his gun on his hand, just in case. He had no idea what to expect.

He ran to the living room and saw him with a knife on his hand.

" Put it down. Now! " Hotch pointed his gun to him.

" Why should I? " He asked sarcastically.

" Because I just told you so. " He has never felt like that. He were angry ,and scared at the same time. He saw Amelia unconscious on the floor.

" You know, you have no right to break in to my house. It's a private area. "

" I don't give a fuck about your home. Because all I care is to get Amelia safe. She's only 13 years old little girl. " Hotch shouted to him.

He didn't say anything, came towards him.

" I told you to get. The. Hell. OUT! " He shouted, and tried to hit Hotch, but Hotch were faster. He crabbed his hand and bent it roughly behind his back, and pushed him against the wall.

" And I told you to leave her alone, last time I saw you. And I ques , neither of us did what other one said. " He said. " And, oh yeah. You touch her ever again, I can't guarantee what I will do to you. " Hotch said and handcuffed him.

" Mark, could you take him out, please. " Hotch said. He nodded and took him with him.

" Ambulance is already coming. " He said before he went out.

Hotch ran to Amelia. She were still unconscious.

The doctors came quickly and they got her to stretchers and to the ambulance.

When they got to the hospital, they took Amelia away. Hotch stayed on the waiting room. He waited for 3 hours.

" Amelia Richardson? " The doctor came to him.

" Yeah. " Hotch said quickly and got up.

" She were lucky. Bad concussion, two broken rib bones and she lost a lot of blood , but she will recover she would have came few minutes later, she might not have made , you can go see her now, if you want to. "

Hotch nodded and went to her.

And he never left, not before she woke up. He stayed there for the whole week with her. Never left her alone.


	6. You for him

Chapter 6. You for him

" The bond that links your true family  
>is not one of blood, but of<br>respect and joy in each  
>other's life. "<p>

Garcia gasped. She didn't know what to say.

" You.. You were only 13 years old when this happened? " She asked.

" Yes. But Hotch really saved my life. Again. There is no way I could have survived without him. And he help me back on my feet. He helped me with school, so I got good grades and he practically hid me completely. Got me new identity, helped me to get good job, so I got money for my own apartment. I lived with Hotch two years. " Amelia smiled.

" Are you sure we are talking about the same man? Aaron Hotchner? You're kidding right? Our Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner? " Rossi teased.

Amelia laughed. " Yeah, that's the guy. "

" Wow. I somehow can Imagine this perfectly , but somehow it feels so.. " Morgan said.

" I know what you mean. But he really is one of the sweetest guy I've ever met. And he sends me 500 dollars per month, because my earning aren't very good. I'm still at school at the same time and I work all weekends. He helped me to pay my rent and everything. " Amelia said. But then stopped.

She jumped up quickly and started panicking.

" You are going to find him, right! I mean you have to! Please tell me that you are going to find him! " She shouted but that last words came with tears.

" Hey, Amelia. We will find him. We will. " JJ went to her, and hugged her tightly.

Amelia felt like her legs were betraying her, so she hugged her back. Put her head to JJ's chest and just cried. Didn't know what to do.

" I think I've never even thanked him for that. " She whispered. " Why didn't I ever thank him? I've been so awful for him, and he's saved my life, and I've never even thanked him. " She cried silently.

" Amelia, hey. Listen to me. You will have your chance to say that to him, and I'm sure he knows it already. Okay? But, Amelia. We need to know everything. Did Hotch saw him again? What happened to him? " JJ asked.

Amelia pulled off from the hug and took a deep breath.

" Yes. He went to prison , for 6 month. Hotch went to see him once, and told that died at the hospital and that I were buried in Florida. After my new identity, Hotch got me this cellphone. It's untraceable. "

" Can I check it? " Garcia asked and Amelia handed it to her.

" Brian Green is my uncles name, and I'm 100 % sure that he is behind all this. " She said.

" Brian Green? I've heard that name somewhere. " Garcia said quickly and started typing.

" Oh, misty eye of the mountain bellow. Keep careful watch on my brother's souls… " Amelias phone started ringing.

" Can I answer it? " She asked quietly.

" Do you know that caller? " Rossi asked and handed the phone to her. She shakes her head. It was only a number, no name.

" Put it on speaker. Go ahead."

" Hello? " She answered quietly.

" Oh, Amelia, sweetie. It's so good to hear your voice. " A man said. And that guy was Brian.

" You. " She gasped.

" Finally. I've looked for you for so long time. "

" What do you want for me. " She raised her voice. Only his voice made her feel sick.

" I want to make a trade. You for this should I say, ' friend ' of yours. Aaron, right? " He said sarcastically.

" Please, he's done nothing to you. Please, just let him go. " Amelia almost cried.

Brian laughed. " He's done nothing wrong to me? You're really saying that to me? " He laughed so hard. " He stole you from me. He put me in prison! " And all that gaiety turned to pure anger.

" He saved my life, and put you to a place where you deserved to go. "

Brian didn't say anything. He tried to calm down.

" Can I ask something? What do you see in him? " He finally says.

" What do I see in him? He's always been like father to me. Always helped me when I needed him most , always were there for me. And he is only family I have. And I love him. " She whispers.

Hotch smiled weakly. He were tied up to a chair, and were very dizzy. He just woke up before he called them.

" I love you too. " He though. He couldn't get out a word from his mouth.

" You for him. " He said simply.

Amelia wanted really accept that deal , but still hesitated.

" Ask about Hotch's condition. " Rossi wrote to paper and showed it to her. She nodded lightly, and wiped away those few teardrops from her cheek.

" How do I know that he's even alive? " She asked. She looked at Garcia and saw how she were crying too. And how Morgan held her close.

Brian smiled and turned on Hotch.

" Speak. "

Hotch raises his head, and looks at him judgmentally. He were about to say something, but stopped. He didn't say anything. He wanted to protect her. If she thought that he weren't okay, she would never accept the trade.

Brian punched him so hard that his fell to the floor and the chair crashed. Hotch groaned in pain. A part of the broken chair has scratched him badly to his side. He lied on the floor, stay as calm as possible. Felt how his side were bleeding pretty hardly.

He couldn't do anything about it, he were still tide up.

" He's alive. " Brian said like nothing has happened. " Now, you for him. That's my deal. You have two hours to decide. If you decide to take it, you go see your father and I'll be there with you. If you don't, well. I think we have to figure that out then. " Brian laughed and turned to Hotch.

He enjoyed the view he saw at the moment. Hotch lying on the ground, weak, bloody and all tied up.

" I don't think he will survive from it. " He smirked.

" Am, don't do it." Hotch whispered.

" Please, let him go. " Amelia begged.

" I see you in two hours. " He said.

" Amelia. Listen to me. Do not do it. " Hotch said louder, and he knew that she heard it. But he didn't get answer, because Brian hang up so quickly.

" Aw, man. This is going to go just as planned. " Brian said happily.

" I will kill you. Believe me. I will kill you. " Hotch said weakly.

" Big words, big words. And I really want you to try it. " He laughed.

" I don't care what you think , but ask from anyone. They know that if I'm something, I'm man of my words."

" Oh, I do believe you. But we will see, with one of us, is really the man of his words. See you in two hours." Brian said and walked away.


	7. You lying bastard

Chapter 7. You lying bastard

_" __I've learned that family and friends _  
><em>are what make us who we are today.<em>  
><em>Without them we would never be complete."<em>

" I have to do it! " Amelia shouted. " I just have to. I have to do the right thing. "

" Amelia! Listen to me. Stop it. Calm down. Okay? Take a deep breath. " Morgan said. But she were too shocked to listen. She tried to run out of the door, but Rossi blocked the way out . Other side were also blocked by Reid.

" He is there because of me, and I have to make things right. He's suffering because of me. It's not right. I can't let it happen. " She cried. " He is only family I got, I don't what would I go without him anymore. I love him. And I want him to know that. " Her legs gave up. She fell to the floor. She covered her face with both hands and just cried. She didn't know what to do anymore. She ran her fingers through her long red hair._ *I'm so sorry Aaron. I never wanted anything bad to happen. It's all my fault, and I hope that there is this little chance that you would forgive me this. I'm so sorry. *_ She tried to organize her thoughts. They were running and spinning. Even she didn't follow them anymore. All she could do was cry there. She were too tired and in shock to get up.

" Amelia. Listen to me. I get it. You want to save him, but we can't let you do it. It would be a suicide. " Blake sat next to her. " But even though he would let Hotch go, do you think that he would let him hurt you? And he loves you , very much. You are part of his family, and there is nothing on his life that he would put in front of his family. He would do anything for his family, and by anything I mean anything. You hear me. " Blake whispered to her.

" She's right. We have to make another plan to get him out of there. " Rossi said. " We are not sending you there. "

" You don't understand. I have to do this._ I owe him this._ " She whispered.

" Amelia , listen to me. Do you think that Hotch could live with the knowledge that you risked your own life to safe his. _No_. There is no chance. He would hate himself for that. He would blame himself if something happens to you, he would never forgive for himself. He would do anything to save your." JJ said. She knew what she were thinking. And JJ would do the same thing for Hotch. He's helped also her so much and so many times. He's always been like a big brother to her.

" Please. " Amelia whispered to Rossi.

His eyes met hers and saw how a single teardrop were floating down her cheek. Her beautiful , green eyes were giving him this ' puppy- look'. It was hard to say no to that face.

" _Dave_. Please." She knew that Hotch calls Rossi usually with name_ ' Dave'_. And it just came out of her mouth. " You have to help him, and you know, this is the only way to get him home. And if he get's me, he's not going to kill me yet. And Hotch can tell you where he were, so you can come and get me. " Amelia got up. Well, she were still a little shaky, but she could stand properly.

They all went quiet. There were something they weren't telling to her.

" What ? What is it? " She asked, and started to be very worried. Something were wrong, but she had no idea what it could have been. " Guys! Talk to me! She shouted. And finally Morgan opened his mouth to speak.

" Amelia, it.. " He went quiet. He did want it to be that easy, he really did. But it was everything , but that. He shut his brown eyes for a moment, and let out a deep breath. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his boss, to his friend, but he couldn't let her go either. He had this awful thought in his head, and he would do anything for it not to be true. " It's never that easy. And he knows that he's kidnaped a federal agent. And that is not just a little crime. And it sounded like he saw where he were, so I don't think .. "

" That he will let him go. " Alex completed his sentence. " Not even if you go there. " Blake didn't want to believe it either.

" If he lets Aaron walk out of there, I think he will drug him so badly that he would remember anything about it. " Reid added. They all turned to look at the youngest. Amelia didn't want to hear that. She really wanted to safe him, no matter what. But she also knew that they might be right. Hotch is good at his job, and he trusts his team 100%. And she knew that they knew how to do their job too.

" All do respect. I'm going. And there is no way that you could stop me. And if you want to come with me, then do. But I'm going now. I owe him this, and I won't let him down this time. " She were stubborn. She turned around, and her long , red hair flew in the air during the turn.

Reid were still standing on the other door, blocking her way out.

" Okay, okay. Fine. But you are not going alone. There is no chance. We're coming with out, and we just have to hope that he will do his side of the deal. " JJ sighed. They all walked out the office and went to the elevator.

" But where do we go? I mean , he didn't say exact spot where to go. " Derek asked and crossed his , strong , muscled arms to his chest.

" And I thought that you were good at your you know, I've profiled you, guys. " She smiled. She laughed a little , after she saw the confusion on their faces.

They walked to those big, black SUV's what were parked on the BAU's parking lot.

" You did " Rossi asked. " What does it say? " He were curious. He wanted to know , what Hotch really though about them.

" Well, You, Morgan. You are stubborn, trustworthy sometimes very annoying, but sweet. And you are also loyal to your team and family. " She smiled at him. Morgan laughed. " JJ, you are caring, very sweet. But you have also right opposite side too. Very smart, purposeful. And the team is like another family to you. And Rossi, you have weird sense of humor, in a good way. Sweet guy, but you've been going through a lot. Blake, a book worm, very smart. Humoristic. Reid, walking and talking encyclopedia. Loyal, and you trust on your team more than you trust on yourself. And Garcia. Funny, and sweetest gild on earth. Wouldn't hurt even a fly. And you dress on bright colors , and watch photos of a baby Banda's to remind yourself that there still are good on this world, and it will always beat evil. " She finished.

The whole car were quiet. They just looked at her.

" Were I this wrong? " She asked confusedly.

" No. That is just the thing. We've known you for like two hours now, and you can tell that much about us. How the hell did you do that. " Morgan asked. Even he couldn't have told that.

Amelia laughed. " Have you ever heard about guy called Aaron Hotchner. I asked about you, and he told that all to me. Well, not all, but most of it. " She smiled. She just wanted to test if they would buy it, and they kind of did. " But now I know, he were right about you. "

" Okay. But I have a question. When should we turn? " Rossi asked behind the steering wheel.

" Next crossing to the left and we're there. " She said simply and turned to a window. It was dark, and there were stars on the sky. She saw thousands and thousands of stars , but no moon. It was weird. She loved to watch the moon. It was so beautiful. _* Hotch I'm sorry. I can't let you do this for me. You've done so much already. It's my turn to save you ass for once. *_ All her thoughts were on Hotch. She loved him as a father figure, and she missed him, a lot.

" And we're here. " Rossi said, and parked the car. " Amelia? You still on this planet? "

" No. I'm at the moon. " She said and still looked at the window. She didn't turn around, before she wiped the teardrops from her cheek.

" If you want to back off, it's not too late yet. " JJ tried, but Amelia had made her decision.

" No, let's go. " She said quickly and jumped off the car.

" Okay. Amelia. You can't go anywhere without one of us. You can pic one, and rest of us will be walking around the cemetery. " Rossi directed the team.

Amelia thought a moment and picked Morgan.

" Okay then. Let's go. " He said and they went in through that huge gate with a beautiful text '_ Mother Delilah's Cemetery_'

They walked on the paths and saw hundreds and hundreds of gravestones and candles.

" I've always thought that cemetery's are kind of creepy. " Morgan said quietly.

" I hear you. " she replied. She felt gold shivers flowing on her spine. It was chilly night and her breath were steaming. " Derek? You okay? " She looked at the older agent. He looked kind of sad and absent.

" What? Yeah. I'm okay. I just.. "

" You were just? " They came to her fathers gravestone.

" I were just thinking how lucky you are. I mean, I lost my father when I was 10 years old, and I got lost after that. I though I were all alone. Like there were no one in my life who would care for me, or look after me. And you were same age , when you lost your dad. But you never were alone. I mean, you got Hotch. And by lucky I mean lucky. A man like Hotch. Men like Hotch is hard to find. It's rare. "

" I know what you mean. There is no way I could have survived without him. I owe him so much. " Amelia said quietly. Only thinking of Hotch hurt. He meant so much to him.

They were both quiet after that. They looked at the beautiful gravestone of Darryl Richardson. But then something broke the silence. It was a sound of a taser. She's not sure what happened, it all happened so quickly. Next thing she noticed was Morgan lying on the ground. She made out a loud scream, but it didn't last long. She felt how someone put his hand on her mouth and dragged her away. At some point she also got hit by something hard to the head, and everything blacked out.

The man dragged her to the car, and drove away.

" Am? " She heard this weak voice from somewhere far. Everything were so blurry, she didn't know what to do. But she also recognized the voice.

" Aaron? " She got said. The headache were so painful that she didn't saw properly.

" Amelia. " She nodded a relief on his voice. " Sweetie, Are you okay? " He asked. She couldn't answer to him, because someone put his hand on her mouth.

" Wow, the princes has woke up. Tough kid. Probably learned that from you, don't you think Aaron. " The man said. And he weren't alone. There were someone with him. And she knew him too. It was Brian's neighbor, and he were with Brian when she still were living with him.

" Hey, honey. Slept well? " He asked and leaned closer her to give her a kiss to her cheek. She tried to move farther , but it didn't help. He held her hand hard, she were scared it might break. " I've missed you. " He whispered to her ear and came still closer. She could smell his breath. Tobacco and alcohol. Not surprising. She could also fell his hand touching her waist. She tried to struggle off of his grip , but he held too hard.

" You son of a bitch. Get the hell off of her! " Hotch shouted from the other side of the room. It has hard to breath , and the cut were painfully deep on his side, but he still thought Amelia first.

" Or what. You will kill me? " Brian said sarcastically and they both laughed.

" C'mon, Mark. Let's leave them alone for a moment,' till we get it ready. " Brian said happily and laughed manically.

" But you promised! You promised to let him go if I do what you say. " She started to be desperate. " You lied to me. " She whispered. And now it finally hit her. They weren't going to let him go at any point, he were too deep in it already. And they were going to kill them both.

" You really thought…? " A man named Mark laughed. Like it was the best joke he's ever heard. " Oh, honey. I've not even started yet, why would I let our toy go away, before the work's done? " The man with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes, walked to her. " Few hours, my love , and we will get to play. " He said with the malicious tone.

He reached to a baseball bat on the floor and hit her to her stomach with that. They left the room and left her there to gasp for some breath. She drop to the floor and breathing were impossible.

Hotch ran to her , and lifted her little up and held her.

" Oh yeah, like FYI, the temperature is going to drop to the – 20 Co soon. " They heard Brian's voice from the speakers.

_*Fucking great. *_ Hotch thought when she held her on his arms. " Are you okay? " He asked softly. She nodded. " I don't buy that, but okay. " He gave her a little smile. " Am, you shouldn't have done this. I don't want you to get hurt. "

" And I think I just wanted to believe that they were really going to let you walk out of here. " She said. " I'm sorry. I disappointed you , again. "

" Hey, Sweetie. Don't do that to yourself. Okay? I've never been disappointed at you. _Never._ All I want is you to be safe. You've always been like own daughter to me, and you've always been my responsibility. And my family always comes first. And you are definitely part of it. "

"I love you, you know that right. " She whispered to him and smiled.

" I know, and now. Let's clean up that wound of yours. " He said and helped her to clean the blood from her hair and her beautiful face.

" They weren't kidding about the temperature getting low, I'm freezing. " She said.

" Come here." He said and sat to the corner of the room. She sat next to him and he wrapped his suit's jacket around them. She leans close to him , and feels his heat on her body. He felt so warm, and so safe.

" Does it hurt badly? " She asked when she put's her hand to his side.

" Nah. Not much. And I got I bandaged pretty well, so it shouldn't bleed hard anymore. "

" I'm sorry. For everything. I've cost you so much trouble and everything. " She said and put her head to his chest.

" Hey, sweetie. Listen to me. There is nothing you should apologize. I've always been so proud of you, and your father would be too. I've always been like a proud father of yours. "

" And I would be so proud if I would have a father like you. And I didn't even really knew my father. I were only 8 year old when he died. You've to me like a father and best friend at the same time. I think I can never thank you enough for that. " Hotch kissed her gently to her forehead. She were scared. She just hoped that all this was just a bad dream and it would all be over soon.

" Aaron? "

" Yeah Am? "

" Do we have any chance to get out of here safe, and alive? " She asked. Her hands were shaking. She weren't sure if it was cost by the cold or because she were so scared at the moment.

" We do. I promise I trust my team 100 % and they will find us. " Hotch whispered, but kept one thing on himself. _* Just let's hope that they are on time. I hope it's not too late anymore when they do. *_ He though and held her close. He wanted to keep her safe, and just let her sleep a little. Because tomorrow. They had no idea what would happen to them. But it wasn't anything good, that for sure.


	8. Let's start

Chapter 8. Let's start

_" __If you ever wonder why bad things_  
><em>seems to happen to a good people,<em>  
><em>it's because god knows that <em>  
><em>they are capable of handling it. "<em>

" Aaron! " Amelia screams. She tried to get off of Brian's grip, but it was too tight. He held her tight behind her while holding her arms.

" Mark. Little help here. Hand me the ropes and that chair. I have to get her tide up. " Brian said to the younger one. Mark nodded and brought a wooden chair to him and metal chain. Amelia tried to resist as much as she had energy to it, but two men were too much. She had no chance to manage. She still had Hotch's jacket on her.

First they wrapped the chain twice around her and then put her to the chair. Three times around it, then her arms to the chairs armrests. She had no chance to get out of it. And it was very tight, it was hard her to breath.

" Aaron! Please! Wake up! " She begs. Hotch were unconscious, lying on the floor. " What did you do to him? " She cried. " Hotch. C'mon. Wake up. "

Mark looked at Brian behind Amelia with elfin smile. Brian nodded lightly and squatted in front of her.

" You know, I just want to play with him a little, and then we will let you two go. Without the letting you go part. " He laughed. " Mark? Any reaction? "

" No."

"But hey! The poison worked." He smiled. They both did.

" Poison? What did you gave to him? " She asked , and were very worried. When she got no answer, she got mad. " What did you gave to him?" she shouted.

" A little bit everything. I guess. I'm not even sure. There were this one , strong poison. I don't remember the name. Side effects: Dizziness, headache, temporary deafness, tinnitus and , well, unconscious. "

" You son of a bitch. " She cried. Maybe 10 minutes ago, Hotch woke up, because he couldn't breath, went unconscious and next thing she knew was that Brian dragged her farther from him , and tied up to a chair. Everything went so fast, she didn't know what to do. How to help. And now she's so scared that he wont wake up anymore. " Aaron, please. Fight it. " She whispers. She didn't have strength to fight back anymore. She were too scared. " Please. " Her words drowned to her tears.

" Bri! What do we do now? He doesn't wake up. " the younger man asked. But he didn't sound so normal, so elfin, anymore. He sounded quiet, maybe a little scared. " Did we kill him? Oh god. What if he's dead? We just killed a federal agent. " Mark got up from the floor, and ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

" Hey. HEY! Calm down. Is he breathing? " Brian shouted. " Check if he's breathing. " Mark stopped and looked at his partner for few second, but then went back to Hotch and put two fingers to his neck, and tried to find pulse. " Well? Is he alive? " He asked sarcastically.

Amelia closed her eyes tight, and just thought. * Don't be dead. Please. If you are dead I will kill you.* And that made her smile a little. Hotch used to tease her with that.

" Yeah, I ques. I mean I can find pulse, but it's pretty weak. " Mark said and got up again. And then , this huge weight dropped down her shoulders. He were alive, and that was all what mattered.

" How did you exactly gave the poison to him? " She asked quietly. She cried. Couldn't help it, just cried. She's never been as scared as she were at the moment.

" He were tied up earlier, and the poison were on those ropes. It absorbed through his skin in his body. Clever , wasn't it. My idea. " Brian said proudly. " And you know what, I just got another great idea. " He's eyes were sparkling by happiness. " Mark, go get the water hose, and bring my phone. And bring Amelia's phone. " Brian directed and he couldn't stop smiling.

Minute or two after , Mark came back with her phone and water hose. " What's on your mind? What's your plan? "

" Let's give him surprise. " Brian laughed and dialed one number to the phone and waited till the phone started ringing. He were calling to Hotch's team. " Morning. Slept well? Oh yeah, I know. I didn't sleep either. " He had this awful smirk on face. He had the phone on speaker, so she heard everything.

" You son of a bitch! " Morgan shouted angrily.

" Oh, hey Derek. Sorry about the shock, but I had to do it. Feeling better already?" When Derek didn't answer anything , Brian continued. " I just wanted to give you this sign of a goodwill. I let you know what's going on in here. How nice , isn't it. " He said with this self-righteous and proud smirk on his face. " Mark, you ready? "

Mark nodded. " What do I do? "

" Get those chains and pull him up. About one feet upon the floor. " Brian said and mark did what's been told. " Now, open the faucet and the target of the ice cold water is Hotchner. " He laughed.

" Why are you doing this? He's done nothing wrong to you! Why are you torturing him? " She almost cried. But all answer she got were huge smile on Brian's face.

Mark opened the faucet. He pointed the hose towards Aaron and the water pressure were so high that it caused bruises to him to his body. Hotch were waking up, and that surprise he got was lungs full of water. He tried to couch it out, but still the water kept coming and there were no chance to breath.

" Stop. STOP! You are drowning him!" Amelia shouted. " Please , stop this. "

" Okay, Mark. You can cut the water now. I think he awake. " Brian said quickly and walked to Hotch. The water went off, but Hotch's lungs were still full of water. He couched it out, and finally got some air to his lungs instead of water. He felt weak, and he were freezing. Also , the lack of oxygen were starting to effect on him. He felt so dizzy, too tired to do anything, and it felt like his body didn't obey his orders.

Brian grabbed Hotch chin and looked at him, deep in his brown eyes. " Well, well, well. How you're feeling? " Brian he asked. Hotch weren't sure. He were so mad at the moment, but he were also too weak to do anything about it. He were in pain, but somehow, didn't care about it. " C'mon, don't be like that. "

Hotch didn't still say a thing. He just looked at him. He weren't sure were that because he couldn't speak, or because he didn't want to talk. It was like he lost all control of his body. Couldn't do anything.

" Okay, if you're sure, and you want to do that way. I'm okay with that. Mark, bring we another injection. Let's give him a lesson what he won't forget." He laughed and few seconds later he had this injection on his hand. Inside it were something bluish liquid.

" Don't do that. You don't have to do that. He still has effects from the earlier. You're giving him a overdose. You're going to kill him. " She cried.

" C'mon , man. What do you want from him? He's done nothing wrong to you. I'm sure. I know him. He's the sweetest man I've ever known. " It was Beth turn to speak. " Please. " She cried too silently.

" All I want to is have some fun. Nothing else. " Brian said and took the needle closer his neck.

" C'mon. Don't do this. " Hotch whispered. But it was too late already. Hotch felt how the needle went under his skin, and how the liquid spread all over his body. And the effects started immediately.

" Sorry. " Brian whispered sarcastically to his ear. " See you soon. Enjoy the pain. " They loosen the chain and Hotch drop to the floor. He couldn't move, couldn't even think straight. It was pure hell to him.

**_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been very busy with my school stuff. But I try to update as soon as I can. Sorry :/_**


	9. To hell and Back

Chapter 9. To hell and Back

**_"_****_These wounds won't seem to heal_**  
><strong><em>This pain is just too real<em>**  
><strong><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase. "<em>**

Everything were dark, but not for long. In few second everything turned so bright, that he couldn't see anything. It was like spotlight pointing on him. He raised his arm to cover his eyes from the light. He found himself lying on floor , on someplace he didn't recognize. He slowly got up , and the pain were gone. He felt normal. No headache, no blood anywhere, no pain at all.

He also had different clothes than he had earlier. Earlier he had his suit and everything. Now, he had black Dress shirt and dark blue jeans.

He looked around and the place looked like theater. It had lines and lines of red chairs. The spotlight were still pointing on him, but he were getting used to it. But when he turned around, he saw something, he didn't expect to see. This huge stage with huge red curtain to prevent from seeing what's behind it.

Something pushed Hotch to one of the red chairs and when he sat down, he couldn't move anymore. It were like he were clued to that chair. His body didn't work, it didn't obey his orders.

He confusedly looked around and quailed that loud noise what came from the curtains. They move side and it was dark. Everything went dark. Even the spotlight on Hotch shut down. But then one spotlight went on, and on that light stand ma, Hotch didn't expect to see.

" Sean? " He whispered.

**_*** BAU ***_**

" Derek, you have to calm down. " Reid tried , but it was too late. There were no chance him to calm down.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He shouted. He were so mad at himself and to Brian. " They are going to kill them both, and thanks to me, Amelia is there too. You think Hotch could ever forgive it to me. There is no chance. And I can never forgive myself , if something happens to her." Morgan stopped. He looked at the empty screen on the conference room wall. " What would Hotch do, if something bad happens to her. She's like daughter to him, and he loves her. Very much. " Morgan turned around to the team with sad eyes. For once, he didn't know what to do.

" Derek, stop that. Please. " Garcia stand up, and went to him. " You did all you could. There were nothing you could have do. You hear me? It wasn't your fault. " She said and wiped few of her blond hair behind her ear, and looked at Morgan.

" We will get them home, but you have to help us. You were there when it happened. " Rossi said and looked at the black agent and saw the pain he felt. And not meaning the physical pain.

" Cognitive Interview? You're kidding, right? " Morgan laughs sarcastically, but stopped when saw his team mate's serious faces. " You are serious. " They nodded.

" Please. "

Morgan were quiet for a few moments, and just looked at them. " Fine. "

" Okay. Choose one of us. Someone you want to talk to. " Rossi said.

" Jeyje. " He said and she nodded.

" Okay. Let's do this. " She said and they walked out the conference room.

**_*** Hotch ***_**

" And here is the worst brother of all. " Sean said sarcastically and looked at Hotch. He gave him this disgusted look. " How dare you even show your face in here? After all what you've done to me? " He looked younger than last time he had seen him. He had this light brown leather jacket and , dark blue jeans on. And his messy, dirty blonde hair were bent with a little gel.

" What do you mean? After what I've done to you? " Hotch didn't believe what he just heard coming out from his brothers mouth.

" Yeah. Does date 27. 11. ring a bell? Fight with dad? Running away from home? Oh , it should ring a bell. " Sean said and walked to the other side of the stage. " I mean, I'm sure you remember the fight with dad. You both yelled so hard, that everyone heard that. I know, you were tired of his beating you up. I get it, but you know, when you had packed your stuff and walked out that door, he beat the crap out of me, because of you. I had two broken rib bones and bad concussion. Yeah, thanks a lot. " He raised his voice.

Hotch didn't know what to say. And he really did remember that fight. There were no chance he could ever forget that. It was huge. He were saved money for a long time , so he could finally move out. Then one night, his dad was so drunk. He were always very violent when he were drunk. And well, he were drunk every single night he could remember.

He were had enough for his dad's beating. He always fought back, but it were never enough. He were embarrassed to go school, when he had bruises all over his body. All his school friends asked, where did he got those, and every time, the explanation were different. He were too scared to tell anyone about the beating.

But that night changed everything. He had enough. He took another beating from his dad earlier that day, but this time, he called the police. This time , it was bad. But , when the police came to the door, they had to act like everything were okay, and that it was just huge misunderstanding. When they left, he had never seen his dad as mad as he were than. He pushed him to the wall and he hit his head to fall so badly, that everything when white for awhile.

This time, he hit him back, and got good place. Right under his rib bones. His dad's grip lose and he fell to the floor, while gasping for breath. Hotch ran upstairs, packed all his stuff as fast as he could and came back downstairs. Walked out the door, and never looked back. And finally , he got his fresh start. Moved to another city, and lived his own life, climbed all way up, all the way to the BAU. And all that without anyone's help. He did all that by himself.

" Sean.. " He started, but didn't find right words.

" Oh, c'mon. You can say that you are sorry, but you don't mean it. You left me behind, and never came back to get me. " Sean cried.

" I wanted, oh , I really did. But I couldn't. I just.. "

" Couldn't. Got it. " He said madly. " But you know, that's not enough. I tried to come back to your life, and you rejected me! " Sean shouted a little more.

" Sean. Listen to me!" It was Hotch's turn to raise his voice. " I've never rejected you. Never. You hear me? There is nothing I wouldn't do to you. Just tell me what to do, and I will do it. You've always meant so much to me, but I couldn't come back to you. You had your friends, all your relatives there. They all cared about you. I were always the black sheep of our family. they never cared about me. I think they didn't even try to find me , after I ran away. I think they wouldn't have even cared at all, if they heard that I were dead. They would've probably celebrated that. "

Sean went silent. He watched his brother, for awhile. " Well, you are probably right. And they kind of did celebrate. You're right. They didn't care rat's ass about you. You were always the trouble of our family. I'm actually kind of glad, that you are out of my life. " Sean came to him. He had this smile on his face. " I hope you were dead. It would be so much easier to everyone. "

" Sean, don't you say that to me. Please. Not you. Not now. " Hotch begged. He still couldn't move, and it was hard to breath too. " Sean, I know that isn't you talking. "

" Oh it's more me than it's ever been when I've talked to you. " He smirked. " It's actually refreshing to come finally clean. "

Single tear streamed down his cheek. He didn't want to believe that. His brother meant so much to him. He weren't sure if all this were real or not, but whether it was real or not, it was awful to hear something like that from someone how he cares about very much.

**_*** Amelia ***_**

" Aaron." She cried. " Please, try to wake up. You have to fight this. You can't let it destroy you. You are so much stronger than them. " She saw Hotch lying unconscious on the floor caused by the drug. It was just awful to watch.

" Oh, he's not waking up for awhile. He has to live his worst nightmare first. " Brian smirked behind her. " What do you think it's about? Because , I have no idea. " He laughed.

" Shut up. " She said quietly.

" Do you think, it's about Haley? Or about loosing Beth too? Or You? I know, you've always been like daughter to him, I know that it would destroy him, if he would loose you. " He added.

" Shut. The. Fuck. Up! " Amelia shouted, as loud as she could, and as much as she had energy for that.

Brian left the room while laughing. But Amelia didn't laugh. She were panicking on that chair she were on.

" Aaron, don't do this to me. Please. Wake up! "

**_Sorry, it took so long time to update, but here it it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this. It would really help me keep going on. I try to update as soon as I can. _**


	10. Because of you

**_I'm so sorry it took me so long time to upload, but I've just had so much going on. Sorry. But I really try to upload a new chapter as soon as I can. I hope you like it, and I appreciate all the reviews. Thank you for sticking along with this story. _** Chapter 10. Because of you

" I'm not perfect, I make mistakes,  
>I hurt people.<br>But when I say I'm sorry, I mean it."

" Morgan. Hey. Try to call down. " JJ said calmly to her friend who walked around JJ's office nervously.

" Calm down? How can I calm down? My boss, my good friend and a girl who is like daughter to him, are kidnapped, and Amelia is there because of me. I screwed up. " Morgan raised his voice. JJ were kind of scared. She's never seen him like this, he's never shouted to her before. Morgan stopped and looked at her after he realized what he did. " JJ, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. "

" No, Derek. It's okay. I get it. You're frustrated, but there were nothing you could've done for her. You have to calm down, so we can get them home. Can you do that? For them? "

Morgan let out a deep breath , but then nodded. " Okay. Let's do this. " He sat down right next to his beautiful, blond friend.

" Okay, so close your eyes, and go back to last night. You left with Amelie to her dad's grave. Did you smell anything? How did the weather feel like? " She asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

" It was kind of chilly. You were there. You know what it was like. " He said quickly and opened his brown eyes.

" Hey, Morgan. Stop that. Answer properly. I'm just trying to get you to that moment. Imagine like there were just you and Amelia, that none of us were there with you. Try to do this like you've never done this before. What was it like there? " JJ said.

Morgan took deep breath and closed his eyes again. " It was dark, and it was cold. I closed my jacket, so I wouldn't freeze. It started rain a little. And I smelled cigarette. "

" Okay. Did you talk about anything while walking to the grave? " She asked and looked at Morgan. He looked so sad even when he had his eyes closed. He looked so beaten.

" We talked about how lucky she were. " He said and he heard Amelia's voice clearly in his head.

" What did you meant with that? " She questioned.

" I told her about my dad, about how I lost him. " He said and JJ noticed how Morgan squeezed his eyes tightly close. It happened a long time ago, but it still hurt him badly. " I told her that she were lucky to have a guy like Hotch beside her. Someone , who would do anything for her. Who will keep her safe. "

She were quiet for a few seconds. It felt like she didn't find right words. After few seconds of quiet, she just simply asked " What happened next? "

Morgan jumped a little and closed his eyes even tighter if it was even possible.

" What is it? "

" Tazer. It hurts so much, and I fell to the ground. " Morgan said quietly.

" Are you still conscious? "

" Barely."

" Okay. So open your eyes. What do you see? "

" I hear Amelia screaming, and after that how she fell to the ground. They hit her to her head, pretty hard. Went unconscious immediately. " Derek hisses through his teeth.

" Are they talking? Can you describe the other guy? " JJ asked.

" I can't see properly. Tall, kind of blonde hair, and he has also this scar behind his ear. Birthmark maybe. They are talking, but I'm not sure what they are saying. Mark lifts Amelia up and carries her to the car. Brian comes to me, and kicks me to my chest. "

" Can you see the car? "

" It's a… It is a… Silver Toyota. That's all I can say. "

" Can you see the license plate? " She questions. But Morgan shakes his head for no. " Okay then. You can open your eyes. " She said sadly.

" I didn't help at all. "

" It's okay. We have to ty something else then. " She tried to say it encouragingly.

Morgan were so disappointed at himself. _* I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hotch. I'm trying my best, but I always seem to fail you. I'm sorry. I will never forgive myself if something happens to you of Amelia. *_

* * *

><p>" Oh, Sean. I know exactly what you mean with that. "<p>

That female voice. Hotch will never forget that voice. Even sometimes, he still hears that voice at night, on his nightmares. " Haley. " He gasped quietly.

" You still recognize me. Wow. I thought you've already forgot me. " She smirked.

" Haley, of cou.. "

" You said ' I didn't ask for any of this. ' You're right I didn't. " Haley said mockingly. "All I asked for, all I wanted was to have family. I wanted love and have my husband to be home with me." She walked down the stairs. She looked so beautiful. His blond hair curly on his shoulder, light make up and red , long dress with bright red lipstick.

" Haley. " He whispered. He tried to process all this. It was too much. He missed her. Nothing made sense to him at the moment. It felt too unbelievable to be real, but it felt too real to be a dream. Was it really happening, he weren't sure.

" I deserved that. If someone would have deserved that, it's me! " She shouted. She walked right in front of him and looked at him with sad eyes. He saw how a single tear drop floated down her cheek. She took his hand to his chest and slide it slowly and gently to his neck. " I loved you. I still do. " Her soft voice whispered.

Hotch closed his eyes. He tried not to cry, tried to stay strong. But sometimes, it's too hard.

Haley pressed her bright, red lips against his. That on kiss reminded him so many things. He remember all. Every single time they've spent together. Every word she's ever said to him. That magical feeling. But that ended soon.

" Haley. I'm so sorry. " He's blamed himself about Haley's dead for so long, he's never actually moved on. He loved Beth, but it's not the same. He loved Beth , very much. But still he missed Haley too.

" You know what I wanted most? " She asks like she didn't hear what he just said, or like that kiss never happened." I wanted to have a future. And YOU took it away from me. "The guilty came back at him. It felt painful. He felt like she just ripped off his heart and stepped on it. " I wanted to have a normal life. To grow old with a man I've loved since high school beside me, and watch my son grow. "

" I'm so sorry Haley. " He apologized again, but no response either this time.

" You didn't care about me. I meant nothing to you. " She cried. Her mascara were all over face.

" Haley! You know that's not true. " He said.

" I left my life because of you. Because you couldn't do your job properly. Because you failed. Maybe you are not as good as you think you are. " She smirked. " You let Foyet escape. I got hurt because of you! I died because of that. " She shouted and slapped him hard to his cheek.

" I cried for you. " She slapped him again to another side. " I cried for you to save me. I begged you to help me! " She cried. He had no words for that. He wanted to say everything, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak. " You left me there to die. And oh, the pain. The pain you put me go through. You can only imagine the pain I felt because of you. " She shouted and cried. He punched him continually to his chest, shoulder, arm and everywhere.

She kept hitting, but then it stopped. She disappeared. So did the theater. Everything. Everything were black and empty. He stand up, and tried to look somewhere. He kept turning around, but didn't see light anywhere. All he saw was darkness.

" Haley? " He said quietly. He got scared of his own voice. It was all he heard. Nothing else. He were scared. " Haley! Haley! I'm so sorry. " He cried. " I'm so sorry. " Last word didn't came out. They drowned in his tears. " Please. Forgive me. I tried my best. And I'm so sorry it weren't enough. I'm sorry. " He whispered and fell to his knees and just cried silently.


	11. It's all about her

**Chapter 11. It's all about her**

**_" _****_The truth is that it hurts_**  
><strong><em>because it's real.<em>**  
><strong><em>It hurts because it matters. <em>**  
><strong><em>And that's an important thing<em>**  
><strong><em>to acknowledge to<em>**  
><strong><em>yourself. "<em>**

" I think we should do another phone call. " Brian smirked at Amelia, who cried silently on her chair. It were her hard to breath, but not because she were tied up. But because she were scared. Hotch were still lying on the floor, unconscious. She were scared for herself , and for Hotch. What if he doesn't wake up anymore? She just sobs quietly.

" Why? " Mark asked confusedly.

" I don't want them to miss anything. " Brian laughed. He walked towards Amelia. His breath smelled so bad. Alcohol and cigarettes. She turned her face away, but Brian took his hands to her jaw and turned it roughly back. " You, my little angel, will do exactly what I say, and you may live. " He hissed through his teeth. " It will be so much easier to you, if you just play along. "

She were so scared. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she knew that it was nothing good. " What are you going to do ? " Her voice shook. Her heart beat so fast, that she were scared it may jump from her chest.

" Everything in it's time. Don't worry about it. "

*Don't worry about it? Seriously? Of course I' worrying about it. You hurt Hotch, and he's strong man. I'm just one little girl tied up to a chair. You could do anything to me. * She thought, and she started panicking. She didn't know what do or even what to think.

" Mark. Could you do a video call, without tracking issue? " Brian's voice were impatient, and excited.

Mark typed for a few minutes , and nodded for the sign of success. Brian's smile were so huge. " It's show time. " He smirked.

* * *

><p>The team were all at the conference room around the round table.<p>

They all looked stressed, and bit scared. But they were also very driven. They won't give up, until they find them. No matter how long it takes. Garcia typed as fast as she could, trying to find information about Brian, and his partner.

" _Beep beep_." Her laptop gave her that sound , notifying about coming video call.

" Guys! Come here to look at this. " Everyone gathered around her and her laptop to see what's happening.

" Hey guys! How's it going? " Brian asked with that same smile on his face.

" What do you want? " Morgan asked. He were still blaming himself badly , about what happened. He just couldn't let it go.

" No friendly conversation first? Well, okay then. I want to let you know, what is going on in here. " He said and put his laptop to a table. Team saw clearly Amelia on the chair, trying to find way out of the ropes, without success. " Mark! Go get Hotchner. I want to show them something. "

Mark nodded behind the camera, so the team didn't saw him. Mark walked to him, and wrapped Hotch's arm around his shoulder to get a good grip. He carried him , well he more like dragged him to Brian.

" Where do I put him? "

" Just drop him somewhere. " He said happily when saw, how bad shape Hotch really was.

He did what he was told to do. He just let go, and Hotch fell to the floor.

Smirk on Brian's face, just kept growing. " I think he isn't as strong as you think he was. " Brian laughed to the team's reactions. It was awful to see their boss, and their good friend like that. " Enjoying the view? Well, I am. But I can make it even better. " Brian walked to him, and knelt next to him. " I'm sorry what I'm about to do. " He smirked.

He kicked him to his chest, hard. Hotch's flappy body moved little further. He kicked again. And again.

" Stop it! " Amelia screamed behind her teary eyes. " Please , Stop it. You're killing him. Please. " But Brien kicked one more time. Amelia cried on her chair.

" How long time he's… he's been like that? " Beth asks. A man he truly loved, was tortured because of nothing. Tears were floating down her cheeks, and she couldn't help it.

" I'm not sure. Since our last phone call. " Mark said, who was also now smiling, because of Hotch's condition.

" It was two hours ago! " Beth cried. Her legs almost betrayed her, but somehow she got strength to stand.

" But this call, isn't about him now. It's about Amelia. " Brian got up and turns to Amelia. Amelia was scared, and if something gives pleasure to Brian, it was that. " It's all about her. " He walked behind her and knelt lower. Smelled her hair slowly, what gave her chills. She had bad foreboding what was going to happen.

Brian's hands were on her shoulders. His hands were cold and they were sliding slowly lower on her body. He opened few buttons of her dark green flannel shirt. He threw Hotch's jacket farther away, which were still on her shoulders.

" Mark! Get her up! I want her hanging about 6 inches upon the floor on chains. " He shouted to his partner, and walked towards the camera. " That girl is just something special. " He smirked. " I mean, she's got some effects from Hotchner. And her attitude. " Only the thought of it gave him great gratification.

" You touch her and… " Morgan blusters and there was huge disgusted tone in his voice.

" And you.. what exactly? What will you do to me? " He laughed. " You kill me? " That was maybe the funniest thing, he's ever heard.

" I don't know for sure about what will I do. But one thing for sure. When Hotch finds out, _He_ will kill you. "

Brian turned around to Mark. " You heard that? " He asked. " He said, that Hotch will kill me! " They both laughed so hard this time. " Oh Morgan. Never stops amazing me. You're_ Hotch_, isn't going to do anything to me. It's about , what I am going to do to him. You are seeing this, right? I am conscious, he's not. "

Morgan didn't answer to that. He were right. There were nothing Hotch could do in that condition. He were too weak to even wake up at the moment.

" Ready here! " Mark shouted behind him. Huge smirk came back to his face. He turned around, and went to them.

" Oh, don't worry, Princes. You're going to love it. "He whispers, when he saw a tear drop floating down her cheek. He opened rest of her shirts buttons displaying her body, all of her curves , her beautiful bird tattoo and her bright red bra. " Wow. _Princes_, you're in very good shape. Training a lot with Hotch? " He teased while examining every inch of her body.

He came closer to her, and his grip came so tight on her waist that it hurts. She feels his breath on her neck, and few seconds later also his lips. His kisses came all the time little higher until they reached to her lips.

Amelia tried to fight it, but somehow she felt so dizzy, so weak to do anything.

" Feel that? The same this we put in Hotch's chains, so he would go unconscious for a moment. The same poison we gave to you when we took you. I see it's starting to effect. That's going to do my work a little easier. " He said while opening her belts buckle. He dropped her Jeans to the floor, slowly, and gently.

His kisses became more aggressive by every kiss.

But then, something else got his attention. Hotch were starting to wake up.

Hotch let out a painful sound, and opened his eyes weakly. It was hard to breath, and he had no idea why.

" Sorry, about that. I had to do it. " Brian said happily, and Hotch were struggling with his breathing problem. The pain in his chest was so bad. But his chest wasn't only place it hurts, his head too. Everything seemed so bright, so painful to look at.

" Aaron! " Beth let out a relieved breath. But Hotch didn't pay attention to that. All he saw at the moment was Amelia. Hanging on chains with only her red underwear on.

" What did you do to her? " He asked. He tried to get up, but fell immediately back to the floor when got his feet under him. He got no response, so he raised his voice and asked again? " What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?!"His voice was full of concern.

" I did what any man would have done around such an gorgeous woman. " Brian said arrogantly.

" You son of a Bitch. I will kill you, you hear me? I will kill you! " He shouted to him.

" Well, let's make that for later. See y'all later. " The screen went black again. Brian laughed, and singed for Mark to get out. Mark walked out the door and Brian followed.

Hotch tried again, to get to his feet and he did it. He had to stand for a moment, so he would not fell again. Then he just ran to her, and tried to wake her up. " Amelia. Sweetie! Can you hear me? Please, stay with me. I'm gonna get you down. Just wait a second , okay? Just please, stay with me. "

Mark had left the key to the table. Luckily. Hotch ran to get it, and back in a flach, Hotch had opened the lock, and Amelia were lying almost unconscious on his arms.

" Aaron. Are you okay? And Aaron, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. " Her voice broke. More tears floated down her cheeks.

" Sweetie don't worry about me. It's going to be okay. And Amelia. Listen to me. There is nothing at be sorry for. You don't have to be sorry for something else did to you. " He tried to smile to her a little, but it was impossible.

" I love you Aaron. " She whispers before falling unconscious.

He leaned closer to her to give her a little kiss on top of her head, and whispers to her ear. " I love you too Amelia. Very much. And nothing will ever change that. Never. " He reached for his jacket, and wrapped it again around her. " Don't you ever forget that. "

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm so sorry. I know, it took me so long, but I've been busy with, well, everything. i hope you understand. But I promise, this story will be complete, and I really hope you stick with me 'till the end. Oh yeah. Merry Christmas, and very happy new year. <em>**

**_But I try and I will update as soon as I can. Sorry. _**


	12. No Energy, No Strength

Chapter 12. No Energy, no strength

**_"_****_Friendship isn't about _**  
><strong><em>who you've known longest, but about <em>**  
><strong><em>who walked in your life and said<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm here for you, and proved it. "<em>**

" Hey. " That soft voice of Blake's made Beth jump a little. She was standing the middle of Hotch's office, just looking around.

" Hey. "

" How are you? " She walked at her. She saw how Beth wiped quickly her tears away, didn't want her to see them.

" I'm good. " She gave her a weak smile, but she knew that Alex saw right through her.

" That's not what I asked._ How are you holding up?_ " She wiped Beth's new tear away, before she did it herself.

" Honestly? I have no idea. " She closed his eyes for a second. " I'm scared , Alex. I don't know what to do. He's hurt, and… "

" You feel like you should be doing something to help them. "Alex completed her sentence. For an answer she got a little nod, to say she was right.

" People think, that Hotch's can't get hurt. That nothing can kill him. He's not immortal. He's strong man, I know. But still, he's just a man after all, nothing more. He's hurt, and he can't keep going on like this much longer. " She cried.

Alex looked at her, but didn't say a word. Just looked at this beautiful brunet at his boss' office. You didn't have to be a profiler to see how much he meant to her. How much they loved each other.

" I'm scared that he will.. " And that incomplete sentence broke her. She started crying again, she couldn't control it anymore.

" I know, Beth._ I know._ But it's going to be okay. " She whispered and hugged her.

" I don't want to lose him. I just can't. Not now. I don't know what would I do without him anymore. " She cried on her shoulder. It was too much to handle. She's held it too long time inside her, she couldn't control it. She decided let it all out. For once.

" Shh.. " Blake hissed quietly to her to calm her down, and fondles her long, dark hair. " It's going to be okay. You're not going to lose him. He's going to be okay. "

After few moments, Beth pulled off the hug, and looked at Alex, behind teary eyes. " Thank you. And sorry." Beth whispered, wiping the tears away again.

" Feeling a little better? "

Beth nodded lightly. _" Thank you. "_

**_** Conference Room **_**

" What do I search. I have to search something. I have to help. They need me. They need us! " Garcia cried to her team, to her friends.

" Kitten, first of all, we need you to calm down. Can you do that? " Rossi said with his warm and soft voice. For an answer he got light nod. " Okay. Good. Search for those Silver Toyota male owners, and check if there is anyone names Mark. " Rossi said.

" The partner is a key to this. We need to know, who he is, and why he is part of this. " JJ said and walked behind Garcia.

" None. " Garcia said quickly after few moments of typing. " Wait. What if isn't silver colored, but metal. It's easily mixed. And it was dark, so the difference is almost impossible to say. " Garcia's fingers flied on the keyboard, and this one _'bling'_ sound confirmed for the match. " There is one guy named Markus Boyd, who owns metal colored Toyota. "

" Addres? " Morgan's voice sounded restless.

" Holmes street 2571c. " Garcia's voice was a little excited. He just wanted this guy to suffer, after all he's done to his good friend. " Damn it. I should have seen this earlier. He lives right next to Brian. " Her excitement went away at the same moment it had showed up. It was more angry and sad at the same time.

" Baby Girl. What can you tell us about him? " Morgan put his hand to her shoulders, what gave her her strength back.

She let out a deep breath, and started talking. " He has criminal record. Sat few years at the prison. "

" What did he do, Garcia? "

" He robbed a bank 10 years ago, sat two year at the prison. After he got free he moved to Florida, next to Brian. " Garcia said without taking her eyes off the screen.

" Do you have a picture of him? "

"_One momento._ "

" That's him. " Morgan said, and ran out the door. His voice's tone was pure anger. The team ran after him.

" Stay safe my loves. " Garcia shouted after them, but wasn't sure if they heard her.

**_** At the car **_**

" Morgan, listen to me… " Rossi said to the driving agent next to him.

" No, Dave. Don't worry. I won't shoot him immediately. Maybe. "

" I know you are frustrated, I get it. But we can't go in with _' Shoot first, ask questions later '_ tactic. Because we need to hear the answer to those questions. Please, promise me that you will keep your emotions under control. " Rossi said and turned his eyes back to the road. " I miss them too, and I really hope, that we will get them home safely, but we can't do it without him. We need to question him. What we don't need is a bullet in his head, when we walk in. You just have to trust me, we will find them. "

" I know we will, but the thing is, will we be there on time. Can we safe them, before it's too late? " Morgan looked at the older agent next to him. Of course he was worried. Hotch was his friend, and he meant so much to him. He's done so much to him, too much. And because of him, a girl who Hotch treats as own daughter, is there too. They both has been tortured, both are in incredible danger. They both are hurt, badly. And he feels like he should be doing so much more. He would deserve that, he owns him that. But he knew that Rossi was worried too. The bond between Hotch and Rossi was something special. They were like best friends, they were more like brothers. They tell each other everything. They would do practically anything for each other. They all would to that thing for another team member, but it was so much more between Hotch and Rossi.

" Promise me ,Derek. " Rossi said, like didn't heard the last comment of his.

" Rossi, you know that. " Derek said after deep breath.

" Promise me. "

" Okay, okay. I promise. "

" Thank you. " Rossi said, still without taking his eyes off the road.

**_*** Same time at somewhere far ***_**

" Hold on, I try to take these off. Just hold on. " Hotch said weakly. His headache was overwhelming, and he couldn't even stand properly.

He put his hands to her chains which were still on her wrists, but took his hands off quickly. The poison was still in those. " Just try to hold on sweetie. I will get you out of those. " He said panting.

He tried to think, how to get those off, but he was weak. He couldn't even stand properly. He had lost a lot of blood, and the poison was still effecting on him. All those cuts from the glass he got earlier, the scratch he got from the bullet of his own gun, all the beating and everything. All that pain was coming back to him. He didn't even realized how much blood he's lost, how much pain he felt, because he didn't thought about himself even for a second since he was kidnapped. All his thought were at Amelia. He didn't care about how much pain he felt , when Amelia was hurt.

But this time, his body didn't agree with him anymore. His legs gave up immediately when tried to get up. And he was too weak to try again. He tried, but he was too weak. He patched his wounds earlier pretty well, but he felt how few of them started bleeding again. He lied down to the floor to wait if the pain would float over him, but it never did. All it did was getting worse. His strength was dwindling, he didn't have the energy, no strength try to stop his bleeding. His body was giving up, no matter how hard he tried to stay conscious, the pain was too much. He couldn't do anything about it anymore. He fell unconscious.


End file.
